Sex with love
by sephoraluv
Summary: Essa é uma oneshot com a continuação da cena do cofre. [spoilers 4x8 #outlawqueen ]


**Sex with love**

**Notas: Essa é uma oneshot com a continuação da cena do cofre. Se você gostou por favor deixe uma review!**

**obrigada e Enjoy it**

Ela não poderia dormir, mal se lembrava a ultima vez que se sentiu assim, completamente desejada e amada. Regina sabia o que era ter uma noite de sexo selvagem, sabia o quão vazio aquilo poderia ser, mas com Robin era diferente ele a fazia sentir-se deslumbrante em todos os sentidos, ele era o gatilho para os seus sorrisos magníficos. Enquanto olhava para o homem que dormia profundamente ao seu lado, decidiu se levantar, ainda não conseguira desapegar-se da rotina matinal de prefeita, sempre acordava mais cedo do que o necessário, mas nunca chegava a tempo de nada. Ela levantou de um jeito silencioso para não acorda-lo, mas não poderia deixar de contempla-lo esparramado preguiçosamente na cama que ela havia feito aparecer em seu cofre num passe de mágica na noite anterior.

Regina sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior não poderia acreditar que aquilo era verdade. Ter sua alma gêmea ali na sua frente, mas havia algo que ela não poderia deixar de se preocupar. Por mais inacreditável que tenha sido sua noite, ela não conseguia ter esperanças; não conseguia culpar ninguém, no fundo sabia que era a única, consciente e responsável por todas as suas escolhas, não se tratava mais de Snow, Emma ou mesmo Marian. Ela estava dormindo com um homem aparentemente comprometido e por mais que ela quisesse ser a garota dele, ela também sabia quem ela era. Então decidiu-se por não ter mais esperança, pois tinha certeza que o destino brincaria com ela novamente, como havia feito tantas outras vezes, não havia jeito para sua felicidade, ela colocou na cabeça que aquilo foi apenas uma noite, uma noite inesquecível e que não poderia se apegar a ideia de ser feliz com ele, não com alguém ou algo que constantemente a vigiava pra que não fosse feliz.

Decididamente ela se levantou, encontrou roupas, pelo caminho e por sorte havia muitas outras roupas dela guardadas no cofre. Terminou de se vestir calmamente, enquanto sentava na escada e ela olhou para as milhares de ligações que havia em seu celular, mas ela nem chegou a ligar de volta, apenas abandonou o aparelho novamente, ao levantar a cabeça, lá estava ele com uma regata branca, e o rosto mais satisfeito que ela tinha visto nos últimos anos. Sua alma gêmea fez o coração dela acelerar, ao mesmo momento ela, ela mal conseguia expressar o quão sexy ele conseguia ser pra ela. Ela só poderia corresponder de um modo tão natural, como se ela tivesse nascido pra ser dele, mordendo o lábio e arrumando o cabelo involuntariamente e pra não deixar de ser Regina, ela fez questão de provocá-lo ao pontuar que ele dormiu demais.

Regina assistia aproximação de Robin justificando acordar-se depois dela, mas ela mal ouvia, já estava perdida em meio ao seu cheiro característico de floresta.  
>- <em>Nós poderíamos voltar ao meu acampamento, e você me deixar preparar café da manhã pra você. <em>

Ela queria continuar vivendo esse sonho, não queria sair nunca mais daquele cofre, queria estender esse momento para a vida inteira. Entretanto, rapidamente cortou a idéia dele.  
><em>- Isso poderia ser maravilhoso, mas nós dois sabemos que não podemos fazer isso.<em>

Robin havia tentado com todas as forças esquecê-la, mas aquilo era alto torturar-se, ele não queria pensar em mais nada que não fosse pegar o mundo e trazer para ela, seus olhos brilhavam de devoção pela mulher mais honesta que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Ele só queria vê-la feliz, e naquele momento o que ele pôde ver foi um olhar de preocupação quanto a toda aquela situação. Então ele usou uma tática parecida com que fazia quando Roland estava de mau humor, bem no filho ele usava de cosquinhas, com Regina ele contou uma piadinha pra obter o sorriso de Regina de novo.

- _Você tem razão, little John é bastante fofoqueiro._

Como uma flecha que acerta o alvo ele atingiu o objetivo e obteve o sorriso da bela morena. Com todos artifícios para mimar sua amada ele fez uma voz de neném.  
><em>- Aqui está o sorriso mais elusivo, do qual eu penso todas as vezes que fecho meus olhos.<em>

Então ele a beijou. Queria sentir cada parte de seu corpo novamente, de modo natural ele a tocava, do seu bumbum até os cabelos, era como se suas mãos não pudessem ficar distantes do corpo da amada morena.

Regina não é uma pessoa que costuma se arrepender , depois de tudo que ela viveu, ainda tinha Henry, mas enquanto estava ali sendo beijada e amada por esse homem, ela pensou na possibilidade de ter entrado na taverna, de tê-lo conhecido antes, de ter estado em seus braços muito antes.

_- Se tivéssemos feito isso a décadas atrás..._ Ela engoliu em seco_. - Eu deveria ter ouvido aquela fada estúpida! _

Aquela conversa matinal sobre seu final feliz e o modo como Robin queria ajudar era perfeito, mas ela simplesmente não acreditava. Quem quer que escreveu as suas histórias parecia odiá-la, era como questionar a vontade de um ser superior sobre destino e escolhas. No entanto Regina estava cansada, e cansada de pensar sobre isso.  
>Se havia uma coisa que ela tinha certeza era que nada na vida dela poderia ser fácil. E agora ela estava dormindo com um homem casado, não seria a primeira vez que ela faria algo fora dos padrões morais. Apesar da situação complicada ela sentia vergonha, mas havia algo mais forte que ela não podia controlar e que mesmo antes de ter visto aquela maldita tatuagem, ela já o queria profundamente.<p>

Se abrir para o Robin foi tão natural que mesmo que não houvesse tatuagem, pó de fadas, corações roubados e maldições, ela o teria amado, pois ele despertava nela coisas que a muito tempo ela não sentia. Era como viver um lado adormecido, era como se ele a acordasse de uma maldição do sono.

_- Isso não vai acontecer uma segunda vez! Você entende? _

_- Eu entendo, mas ..._ Ele colocou as mãos novamente em sua cintura, e a posicionou em passos lentos contra a parede. - _Se não deixarmos esse quarto, isso não conta como uma segunda vez. _

E ele a fez sorrir novamente, de um jeito que ela não poderia resistir, seu charme, suas mãos que tocavam-lhe em todas as partes do corpo com possessividade. Ela não sabia o que era ser tão desejada, com Graham foi muito diferente, era raso, sem amor. Ela não teve essa oportunidade com Daniel, tudo que ela poderia lembrar era se encontrar com ele as escondidas. E assim eram as histórias de seus amores, sempre ameaçados por um autor que não gosta que ela desfile por aí de mãos dadas com seus cavaleiro de armadura brilhante.

Regina estava a mercê de seus desejos nada poderia pará-los, nem seu telefone que cheio de ligações perdidas da família charming. Regina estava com Robin Hood e ela era só dele. Ele a segurou no colo e jogou contra a cama, a mesma em que havia se amado durante a noite anterior. Ela gemeu sorrindo, aquilo era inacreditavelmente bom.  
>Robin abriu a blusa de Regina com toda a facilidade e tomou um de seus seios, enquanto ele se deliciava com o sabor dela, espiava suas feições, estudando como o seu toque lhe dava prazer.<p>

_- Você é linda_! - Ele disse olhando-a intensamente, enquanto passava os dedos sobre seus lábios. Regina segurou a mão de Robin de supetão e puxou seu dedo indicador para dentro da boca dela, de um modo sexy que ele nunca tinha visto. Ela chupou seu dedo, esticando a língua em toda sua extensão, deixando-o mais excitado do que já estava; Ele retirou o dedo da boca de Regina e colocou suas mãos sobre sua cabeça, segurando os pulsos dela com firmeza e ao mesmo tempo se posicionando contra sua entrada.

_- Eu queria estar dentro de você desde a primeira vez que eu te vi._ - Ele se inclinou com olhos escurecidos e voz rouca próximo de sua boca. -_ Quando eu te salve daquele macaco voador, mas nossa você era tão irritante! _- Ela sorriu com a lembrança e não poderia deixar de provocá-lo

_- Você me salvou? Hum?! _

_- Sim e você nunca disse nem obrigada_. - Ela sentiu o membro dele a penetrando, então abriu mais ainda as pernas dando lhe total acesso.

_-Mas_ - ele continuou. - _Nós vamos corrigir esse seu ímpeto hoje_. - Ele deu a primeira estocada deliciosamente forte. - _Eu quero te ouvir dizer "por favor", Regina._

Em seguida foram mais várias estocadas, e Regina gemia de prazer para os ouvidos de Robin. De repente ela estava tão próxima e ele parou. Então ela abriu os olhos, com um misto de raiva e ansiedade. Ela viu um sorriso debochado em seu rosto, e não entendia como ele poderia controlá-la daquele jeito.

_- Não seja idiota! Continua_

_- E o que mais minha rainha? _

_- Por favor!_ - Ela silibou em desespero!

_- Eu só estava esperando você pedir! _

Então ele não ligou mais para quem estava no controle, em pouco tempo depois ele ela estava se desfazendo de prazer diante dele, e ele por sua vez se perdeu segundos depois depositando suas sementes dentro dela.

_- Obrigada!- _Desta vez ela ouviu ele murmurar

- _O que? _

_- Por me deixar entrar e te amar!_

Ela queria dizer também que o amava, mas de que as declarações adiantavam se tudo que ela tinha que fazer era ficar longe dele. Naquele momento o celular tocou novamente e Regina finalmente atendeu, em partes porque ela pressentia que algo aconteceu, e por se livrar de dizer algo a ele.

_- Alô?!_

_- Regina, é urgente a Emma perdeu o controle de seus poderes!_

FIM


End file.
